Life Spring Breeze
by johto555
Summary: Tails finds a secret forest spring where someone can grow flowers that ascend beyond their limits, and become more beautiful and lively. What happens when he tries it on a certain plant being kept under close care for 6 months? Takes place after Sonic X.
1. A New Hope

**Life Spring Breeze**

Disclaimer: Everything in this story, except the Life Spring and its contents (you'll see what I mean), belongs to Sega and Sonic Team and you know the rest. Makes me wonder how many times this was written in one form or another…

Chapter 1: A New Hope

Yet another sunny day in the Mystic Ruins is what Miles "Tails" Prower had to face (in fact, it never rained in the games, and I think Sonic X too, but the latter most likely had rain). He had always enjoyed this type of day, because it gave him the energy and will to continue working on his machines. Such was not the case, however, 6 months ago, when _it _happened. If you watched Sonic X, I think you'll know what I mean, but for those who don't, here's a flashback for you.

Flashback, 6 months ago

_Everyone watched and wondered what Cosmo, the female humanoid plant of the extinct Seedrian race, was doing as she flew over to the Metarex seed left by Dark Oak, the leader of the Metarex, and flawlessly wiped away the gravity field around the imploding seed. All they could figure out was that she looked different somehow. Cream was the only one who saw her transformation, but was like the others, in complete wonder. When Cosmo reached the seed, she and the seed shined yellow, then white, and when the light dimmed, what was new was that a tree with pink leaves had rooted itself to the seed. Before anyone could say anything, Cosmo appeared before them as a hologram._

"_It's all right. I have Dark Oak immobilized. Now you'll be able to destroy the Metarex and save the galaxy. Don't worry about me. Just fire the Power Cannon now."_

"_But if we fire the cannon, what'll happen to you?" Chris asked._

_Tails had a look of worry on his face. "If she says not to worry, we have to trust her." He dejectedly prepared the cannon to fire._

"_Tails, we must act immediately! Prepare to fire the cannon at my command!" Eggman yelled._

_Super Sonic then prepared to enter the cannon. "Lock cannon into place and take aim!" Eggman ordered as he prepared the cannon for Sonic. "Get ready, Sonic!" Sonic saw a flash outside the cannon. The flash was created by Super Shadow, who joined Sonic within the cannon. He returned Sonic's confused look with a smile._

_The engines started to churn as Sonic and Shadow bounced around in the cannon, waiting to be fired. "Sonic Power Cannon…FIRE!" Eggman screamed. _

_Tails sprung up from his worried state. "Roger!" But his thumb stopped on the button. Tears started to form. _

"_Tails, I know this is difficult, but the galaxy is in danger, and time is running out! You must fire now!" Eggman ordered. _

"_But I can't! What about Cosmo?" Tails asked. _

"_She knows what she's doing," Eggman assured. "Cosmo is carrying out her destiny. She was meant to save the galaxy, and we have to help her!" _

_Tails took a good look at Cosmo's tree form. "But you're my friend, Cosmo! I'm sorry, I just can't do it!"_

"_Trust me, Tails…you have to fire." Cosmo explained. "It's the only way to save all of us." _

_Tails gasped. "I trust you…but you mean a lot to me! I don't want to lose you Cosmo!" _

"_You won't, Tails. You'll destroy the Metarex, and spread the seeds of my clan throughout the galaxy!" Cosmo assured._

"_I believe in you, Cosmo!" Tails assured. "Your friendship has meant a lot to me. I wish we could spend more time together. But I understand this is your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back. I'm sure your seeds will find a place to grow and build a new home. Good luck Cosmo…and goodbye!" Tails pushed the fire button._

_The Sonic Power Cannon fired the blast at the seed. The blast caused the cannon to crumble, and it pierced the seed with great force, causing the planet to explode, taking Cosmo with it. _

"_Thank you, Tails! I'll never forget you!"_

End Flashback, 6 months later

That was the last anyone heard of Cosmo that day (I know about Episode 78, but I'm not going to write that!). That same day, Sonic and Shadow attempted to restore Cosmo using Chaos Regeneration, but all they could produce was a small, white seed. That seed was planted by Tails in his workshop, and soon, a sprout emerged. That sprout, over the course of 6 months, was almost a rose, the same flower that Cosmo had. Tails had gotten over his sadness, and continued to keep it healthy. However, there was one thing Tails didn't know. Since that seed was Cosmo, she was able to think on her own, as a sign of the blooming rose. However, she could not communicate with Tails, and he couldn't hear her, either. This was a sign that Cosmo was to soon return to Tails, but it would take a long time for her to be completely restored. Tails, ironically, was oblivious to this. He kept the rose by his bedside, which is why he thought something was up whenever he smelt the rose's smell every morning. He thought it was Cosmo's doing.

Tails decided to take a break from his machinery and explore the Mystic Ruins forest for a bit. He had heard about myths of a secret area within the forest that held the most beautiful flowers, and one could grow his/her own flowers and bring them back with the flowers twice as beautiful as it would've been. Tails wanted to find that area, because he thought it would help Cosmo's rose grow faster, possibly to the point where she would be restored (I know I said Tails was oblivious, but he believed it would happen. He's oblivious to the Cosmo-can-think part, though.).

Tails left the workshop, which he had expanded into a bigger house. Actually, his workshop is now underground, while the home is exposed. He boarded the mine cart that would take him to the forest. _"This place sure is beautiful in its own way. I wish Cosmo could see this." _he thought. Tails soon reached the area where Big the Cat once lived. He had moved to a different part of the Mystic Ruins, near the ocean, where he could fish more. The spot was now vacant. Tails wondered if there was a forest past the trees that was prevented from being accessed because of them. He flew over the trees, because the tree trunks were too thick for anyone to go through, or cut down. There was also no place where a plane to land, so it was virtually uninhabited, except for the native life. Sure enough, he found another forest area. This forest had a straight path that weaved around sometimes, plus branching paths that lead basically nowhere (some were even one-ways that led back to the other forest). Tails wanted to check out the straight path first. He followed the path up to a fence of grass (easy to push aside to pass through, but made it so no-one could see behind it without doing so first). He heard a small waterfall behind the fence, and there was the fragrant smell of flowers. He pushed the grass aside, and what he saw filled him with thoughts that led ahead into his future.

Chapter 1 End

And that's it. I'm pretty sure that if you paid attention to the rest of the story, you'll know what's coming next. Next chapter will be done soon!


	2. The Life Spring

**Life Spring Breeze**

Alright, let's get Chapter 2 on here before I have to wait any longer, because school starts next week for me!

Chapter 2: The Life Spring

Tails looked in awe at the surroundings before him. He had found the secret forest area, and it looked truly beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, and they all looked more beautiful then one could ever think they could be like.

"This place is wonderful. All these flowers here grew very beautifully, and they all look so healthy. Cosmo would definitely love a place where flowers grow like this." Tails commented.

"I'm glad you like it." said a mysterious voice.

"Wha? Who's there?" Tails wondered.

"It was me," the mysterious voice answered. "My name is Hana, the spirit who watches over the Life Spring. Welcome, young fox. You mentioned something about a "Cosmo," didn't you? Who is that?"

"Hold on, I'll bring her to you." Tails answered. He went back to his workshop and came back with the pot that held Cosmo's rose. "…A plant?" Hana questioned.

"Actually, she used to be a humanoid flower girl, about my size, but I was tragically forced to destroy her in order to save the galaxy. My friends attempted to restore her, but all they could do was produce a seed. I was hoping that I could find this place and use its magical properties to restore her completely. I really care about her, so can you please help me, Hana?"

A/N: Remember when I said that Cosmo could think on her own as a rose? For those hoping I would do something going back to this, here you go.

"_He…he really cares for me?"_ Cosmo thought.

A/N: Sorry, that's it.

"Such is the way of the Seedrian rebirth cycle." Hana said to himself. "Alright, I'll see if I can do it. There's an empty bit of soil over there, next to the other flowers. Place the flower there." Tails did so. "Now, see that spring over there? Take some water using a cup (a rock shaped like one) and drizzle it around the area where the pot soil and the spring's soil met." Tails did so. "Now take a bit of water and put it in the middle of the rose. It should be absorbed through the bud and into the rest of the plant." Tails did so, and it did what Hana said. "That's it. Now you must wait one whole month for the growing to take effect. You sure you can handle it?

"I'll do anything for Cosmo." Tails replied. He then left the Life Spring.

Not done yet! This next part has humor, and the return of you-know-who…

2 weeks later…

"Tails, are you sure that would work?" Sonic asked. He had come over to play a bit of SA2:B. Tails accepted, and during a race on Radical Highway, Tails told him what happened.

"I can only hope right now, Sonic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kick your butt again." Tails replied. He was Metal Sonic, and Sonic was, of course, Sonic.

"Ha! Do you really think you can beat the fastest thing alive?" Only if you'll realize that I already did!"

"What?" Tails was right. Sonic wasn't looking, and the game Sonic fell off from a Hunter's shot. Tails noticed this and prepared to finish. "Dang it! You won't beat me again on that stage, Tails! I want a rematch!" Just then, they heard a sound, sort of like warping.

"That sounded like Chaos Control! Come on, Sonic!" Tails yelled. They exited the workshop to find…

"Shadow? You're alive!" Sonic asked to Shadow.

"Yes, faker, I'm alive. After I used Chaos Control on that spot in space, I had to go take care of something important."

"Like what?" Tails asked."

Shadow then cast his glance downward. "I…can't tell you." He then used Chaos Control to leave.

"Well, I won't dwell on what Shadow was talking about, but he could've at least stayed longer!" Sonic angrily said.

Tails could only chuckle. "Come on, let's go back. I think I want to beat you again in Final Chase!"

"What? Oh, it's on now, fox-boy!" Tails and Sonic went back inside. Sure enough, Sonic again lost to Tails (who chose Shadow just to make him mad).

"Not so fast now, huh Sonic?" Tails taunted.

Sonic grumbled. "Just you wait Tails…"

Now back to the main plot!

2 more weeks later…

Tails woke up to find that it had been a whole month since he was at the Life Spring. Tails quickly got out of bed, and prepared himself for the possible return of Cosmo…

That's it for now! I know I didn't give Shadow much time, but at least you'll know he's back…


	3. Revival Party

**Life Spring Breeze**

Here is the final chapter of this story! And it contains more Shadow, for those who want him.

Chapter 3: Revival Party

Tails was excited. He was presented with the chance that Cosmo may return. However, he wanted everybody to know this, sooooo…

"Sonic, can you get everyone to meet me at the workshop?" Tails asked. "I want to tell them about my actions later in the day." "Alright, buddy, but you owe me a game at Final Rush!" "Heh, I'm looking forward to owning you again!" "Grrrrr…"

4 hours later, 3:50 P.M.

"Alright, everybody. I've called you down here for two reasons. One…" Shadow warped in. Everyone gasped at his appearance. "Apparently, Shadow did not die. He said he had something important to tend to after using Chaos Control on that spot in space, something he does not want to talk about."

"Oh, come on! He can tell us!" said Amy. "Amy, shush!" Cream ordered.

"The second reason is…" Tails paused for a bit. "Cosmo may be returning to us." Everyone gasped again.

"Alright! I knew he would try to bring her back!" Vector said to Charmy and Espio. "Looks like ol' Vector ain't such a bad matchmaker after all!" Charmy and Espio sighed.

"I'm planning to go back to the Life Spring at 5:00. That way, we'll have enough time to prepare. I want this house to be as neat as possible when Cosmo comes back."

"But, Tails…" "AMY!" "What if she doesn't come back?" Cream groaned and put her hands to her eyes. You know, how people do that when they're surprised at someone for being so idiotic?

Tails…really didn't think about that, and put his head down in sadness. "Amy! Now look what you did!" Cream yelled. "Well, it's a possibility, Cream!" "No, she's right, Cream. Cosmo may not come back. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Tails looked at the clock. It said 4:00 P.M. Alright, we have 1 hour to do this! Let's move!"

Everyone got to work. When it was 5:00, Tails announced his departure and left. The house looked more spotless than it did before. "Hey, faker…" Shadow said to Sonic. "Want to play a bit of SA2:B while we wait?" Alright, but we need to play in the workshop so that we don't ruin the house. Besides, I could use you to break my losing streak there!" "Hmph! Don't count on it!" They all went to the workshop to watch them compete.

At the Life Spring…

"Ah, welcome back, young fox." Hana greeted. "Your flower is ready." Tails waited, expecting for something to happen. Sure enough, something did happen. The rosebud started to glow as the stem and leaves glowed green, then broke away. The rosebud fell to where the stem stood. Then, it grew to about a bit taller than Tails. The rose bud then started to peel off, and inside was a glowing egg (more height than width). The peeled rosebud then shrunk to about the width of the egg. It then rose up to the of the egg, revealing a figure, then it went down again and vanished as soon as it hit the ground, which removed the glow of the figure, revealing…

"COSMO!" Tails cried.

Cosmo fell to her knees, but quickly stood up. She opened her eyes, and was amazed at what she saw.

"Tails?" She then rushed to Tails and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back to Mobius, Cosmo…my world." Tails returned the hug. They held it for about 5 minutes, then let go. "Hey…you look exactly like you did when we last saw you, but you're still about my size!" Tails was right. Cosmo wondered why she was the same size as Tails. "Oh…so I am." She had changed just before fusing with the Metarex planet/seed/whatever. Instead of leaf-green hair that went to her shoulders, she had lime-green hair that went to about her waistline. Its ends had also curved in opposite directions, so that the points of the hair were visible from a point view. Also, her red roses had turned into pink roses that had bloomed. She had also grown taller, but this was negated somehow. "Don't worry, I like it." Tails assured. Cosmo blushed a bit. "Thanks." "So…shall we be getting back to the workshop now?" Cosmo nodded, and they walked back, but not before something happened.

"Tails, how did you get here anyway?" Cosmo stared at the trees that blocked the way. "Those trees were too thick to be cut down or go through, so I flew over." Tails then repeated an action from Episode 65 – he held Cosmo by her waist and lifted her over the trees. When they landed, Cosmo giggled. "I was hoping you'd do that again." "Heh, what can you expect? Listen, I got to take care of something. How about you go ahead and wait for me? Just keep going straight and you should find the ladder." Cosmo nodded and walked ahead. Tails pulled out his cell phone and called Sonic.

"Sonic, Cosmo's back. Tell everyone to go back to the house and have them hide in the living room. We'll be back in a few." "Do I have to?" Sonic complained. "I was just kicking Shadow's butt in Green Forest again!" "He lies, fox-boy!" Shadow called. "Shut up!" "Look, can you just do it?" Sonic sighed. "Okay…" He hung up. Tails caught up with Cosmo, who was at the ladder. "What was it about, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Nothing." Tails rep**lied**. "Listen, Tails…I want to thank you for bringing me back to life." She then pulled Tails into another hug. Tails returned it. He also took this opportunity to sneak a kiss onto Cosmo's cheek. She blushed a bit more than last time, but decided to say nothing of it. So when they got back to the workshop…

"WELCOME BACK, COSMO!" Everyone yelled. Cosmo was certainly surprised. My gosh…you planned this for me, Tails?" Cosmo asked as they walked inside. Yes…yes I did." Tails replied as this time, he hugged Cosmo. Everyone clapped for them.

So, the party's just begun. Let's see what went on.

For Cosmo, well, she was surprised at the new size of Tails' house, so he showed her around. When that was over with, Tails went back to the living room to take care of something else.

"Alright, Tails. I made the agreement that we would do this, so let's do this!" "Ready to be schooled?" "That's it! I choose Metal Sonic! He's the only one faster than me in this game, so I should win this easily!" Well, if you account for the fact that Final Rush is a bottomless pit stage, and that Metal Sonic slips a lot when moving, I'd say that even with your shield, you will not win!" Tails chose Sonic. Cosmo was watching all of this, and understood about half of it as she saw it. In complete humiliation, Sonic was once again beaten by Tails. "I guess not even Metal Sonic can beat Sonic, even when Sonic's not playing as Sonic!" Everyone laughed. "That's it! I will keep playing you until I win!" "Fine with me! Are you ready to see Sonic get defeated over and over at his element, Cosmo? "You know it!" Cosmo replied. "_Oh, that's just great! I got a plant betting against me…" _Sonic thought. Later, Cosmo tried herself, and surprisingly, she won every match! "Dang, Sonic. Cosmo doesn't even know the half of this game, and you STILL lost against her?" Tails asked a **_very_** depressed Sonic. "Oh, shut up and get me a Sprite…" Sonic replied.

Actually, not much else was done, because Sonic's humiliation attracted everyone to watch (much to Sonic's chagrin). When everyone left, Tails found Cosmo at the top floor of the house. (Warning: Most of these next lines were from Episode 65, or modified a bit.)

"Cosmo?" Tails asked. "Oh! Hi, Tails!" Cosmo replied. "The party was great, huh? I still can't believe you beat Sonic all those times!" "Yeah, I had a good time too. It felt nice to be with all of you again. But for some reason, I felt the best whenever when I was with you." "I also felt that way about you too." "Tails…" She held Tails' hands. "I…I…I think I…" "Don't worry, Cosmo. I love you too." "That's it. I love you, Tails." They then embraced once more, but this time for a kiss. After 3 minutes, they broke off. "Come on, Cosmo. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping.

The end. What do you know? I CAN write this stuff. My next story will be a collection of short stories explaining the gap between this and my next story, which will be an adaptation of Sonic Adventure. Later, everypeoples!


End file.
